


Red Sun, Yellow Sky

by crna_macka



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kryptonian politics have long been a heated affair, but when the infighting shows signs of turning deadly, Judicator Alura and Zor-El arrange a marriage that will take their daughter safely out of harm's way. Alex Danvers is none-too-pleased that this plan involves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like, do you list the prompt when you're the one that made it? Royalty AU drabbles.

The first time Alex met Kara Zor-El, heiress of the House of El and daughter of Judicator Alura Zor-El of the nearby kritocracy of Krypton, they were both children. Alex, a year older and wiser to the political affairs of their parents, understood that native Kryptonians found the city states of Earth to be little more than backwater tribes, barely removed from the mud hovels of history. However polite the members of the House of El might be, Kara Zor-El would have grown up just like the rest of the Kryptonians, believing in the innate superiority of the elder race.

The second time Alex met Kara Zor-El, soon to be Danvers, they had been betrothed for nearly a year. Alex and Susan were sticky with sweat and caked in the dust of the practice ring. The horns had summoned them to the gate mid-session to attend the arrival of nobility, although adorned in scuffed leathers with their hair shorn above their shoulders, they likely looked much like any other young members of the keep’s guard. Both stood at attention as the small parade passed their position, but Alex’s gaze tracked the Kryptonians’ white horses long after the lines had cleared.

That evening found her thoroughly scrubbed, skin pink from cleaning and not just the flush of irritation over the circumstances. Her black doublet was lined with silver, high-collared, and ridiculously belted with an ornamental red sash. Susan had been charged with removing her weapons for safekeeping as she bathed, and so Alex was left frustratingly unarmed in her final toast to freedom.

Her hands were empty until she clasped Kara’s and raised it to her lips. At the kiss, Kara’s fingers squeezed - surprisingly strong and sure - and Alex found herself returning the press automatically, wonderingly, suddenly reluctant to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is less than pleased when she finds out about the engagement and confronts her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I am incapable of maintaining the past tense beyond the original drabble.

The betrothal had been part of diplomatic arrangements for months before Alex found out about it. She _knew_ the Kryptonian House of El had been in prolonged communication with both of her parents, and she had gathered from vague allusions that the missives and envoys were evidence of the sort of negotiations she wanted no part in. This last, willful point of ignorance would not be repeated in the future. Because in hindsight, she thinks, she might have had some sway over the details by way of her father. 

Her mother shows no sympathy when they confirm the pieces Alex has put together. Jeremiah at least shows hints of discomfort before both his wife and daughter tense to debate; then he is resolute in defense of the Danvers’ strategic maneuvering. 

“You wished for some agency in your future, did you not?” he puts forth, not waiting for an answer. “This is a union without precedent. No precedent of locality, no precedent of lineage. No precedent in Kryptonian or Human traditions.”

Between the races he means; there has never been a union between the nobility of Krypton and nobility of Earth, such as they are. Alex is cynically convinced that there is good reason for that, too. 

“So we will be remembered as the first to do so and shape the rules to our liking--” Alex has no illusions that _she_ will make the rules, but she is not willing to give up her voice in the matter without a fight. “--at what cost? Being shackled to some haughty elder race princess who will _at the very least_ tarnish our reputation across the majority of the city states?”

Eliza’s eyes narrow and the corners of her mouth pinch in disapproval, but she lets her husband handle this.

“You insist on looking at the short-term? Consider this: you will no longer have to entertain suitors or proposals. No more expectations that you will give up your land and name.”

Alex is young and stubborn and also too proud to acknowledge the particular appeal of those details. She sets her jaw and grits her teeth and meets her mother’s gaze to keep her ire up. She will not cave already; not so easily.

“No, that is enough,” Eliza says sharply. “Kara will be a Danvers. And above all else, you _will_ be her protector, Alexandra.”


End file.
